La Leyenda De Los Pokemons Legendarios
by rosita-potter14
Summary: alguien kiere hacerse con todos los pokemon legendarios,pero unos chicos/as deberan ser sus guerreros xra ayudarles......(*aviso k la historia es MUY larga,kien le guste leer muxo ya sabe,a kie no,no la leea :P*) ***dejen rewies***


LA LEYENDA DE LOS POKEMONS LEGENDARIOS!.  
*1 chica llamada rosi vivia en isla samuti(como sea¬¬)y ella y melody era muy buenas amigas,y a rosi le encantaria conocer a ash y misty,y sobre todo a lugia......pero xra ella era dificil de conseguir.........le daba corte decirselo a melody.........y pensaria ke no daria impresion a lugia.......ella tenia un pekeño cuarto secreto con muchas cosas de lugia.........y melody se mete ahi y lo descubre.*   
melody: pero ke es esto?????esta lleno de cosas de lugia¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: xfin otro poster de lugia xra mi coleccion¡¡¡¡*ve a melody*ke haces tu en mi pekeño cuarto secreto????.   
melody: esto + bien xrece un santuario dedicado a lugia,jeje.   
rosi: eso....eso no te importa lo ke sea   
melody: xke no me dijiste nada?se supone ke somos amigas.....   
rosi: ta bien.........te lo digo.........mis 3 pokes favoritos son mew,espeon y lugia..........y me encantaria ver a lugia...soy su fan number1.......me harias el favor.......de llevarme a ver a lugia? .   
melody: pos claro¡¡¡¡¡xra eso y otras cosas somos amigas no? .   
rosi: si ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kero ver a lugia ya¡¡¡¡¡.   
melody: trankila ke le veras¡¡vamonos¡¡¡¡.   
*melody lleva a rosi a una bonita playa,ella toka la cancion y......lugia aparece*   
rosi: ........... .............ke lindo es.......... .....*se desmaya*   
melody: rosi!!!!!!!!!!!! .   
lugia: ke he hecho yo ahora? kien es ella?.   
melody: no as hecho nada y ella es 1 amiga mia y tu fan,despiertala¡¡¡.   
lugia: mi fan????tengo fans¡¡¡¡¡¡   
melody: no empieces y despiertala¡¡¡¡.   
lugia: ya voy   
*rosi se despierta*   
rosi: alguien te dijo alguna vez ke eres muy lindo y ke me gustan tus ojos lugia???   
lugia: .........em.........nadie......solo tu......... .   
rosi: ke mono eres¡¡¡¡¡¡*lo abraza*   
lugia: oye suelta¡¡¡¡ oye¡¡¡¡.   
melody: vaya guardiana ke tas echa¬¬uu.   
rosi: guardiana??? como?   
melody: asi es,eres la guardiana de lugia,toma esto*le da 1 broche en forma de luna y de color plateado*.   
rosi: ke monada¡¡¡   
melody: ¬¬uu,ahora grita "luna de plata y oscuridad¡transformame¡".   
rosi: vale luna de plata y oscuridad¡¡transformame¡¡¡¡   
*aparece un remolino de agua alrededor de rosi y al final aparece con un traje parecido al de las sailormoon,pero plateado,y con alas*   
rosi: como mola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ke lindo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y tengo alitas¡¡¡¡.   
melody: ¬¬uuu,ahora eres su guardiana,ayudale si lo necesita,tambien puedes atacar con agua y volar.   
rosi: molaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*¬*   
lugia: estas muy linda .   
rosi: g-gracias......   
lugia: de mada kerida guardiana,pero si rima toy echo un poeta .   
rosi: no te pases.   
melody: ¬¬,cuidado con lugia rosi,se pone tonto y pesado a veces.   
rosi: lo tendre en cuenta.  
*mientras ke todo eso paso en isla samuti,en ciudad iris pasaban cosas parecidas.....*   
morti: lo siento pero no puedo dejarte entrar en la torre hojalata.   
kumi: xke no??????????????????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡malo¡¡¡¡¡   
morti: no empieces¡¡¡¡solo yo y los monjes podemos entrar¡¡¡y no 1 entrenadora como tu¡¡¡.   
kumi: ¬¬grrrrrrrr,te vas a enterar¡¡¡¡adelante vulpix¡¡¡¡¡   
*vulpix sale*   
kumi: atake lanzallamas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
*y morti keda chamuscado*   
kumi: vamos xra adentro vulpix.   
vulpix: vul¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
*kumi y vulpix subieron los 9 pisos de la torre.solo x un objetivo: atrapar a ho-oh.*   
kumi: xfin llegamos arriba vulpix¡¡¡¡¡a ver donde ta ho-oh.   
voz: delante tuya chica.   
kumi y vulpix: eh??????   
ho-oh: aki me tienes,ke kieres???.   
kumi: ke mono es....digo,ke kiero capturarte¡¡¡¡.   
ho-oh: eso lo veremos¡¡¡a ver si puedes conmigo¡¡¡.   
*alguien interrumpe....*   
morti: ho-oh espera¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no eches cuenta a esta¡¡¡¡¡.   
ho-oh: lider morti¡¡¡¡ke pasa con esta¡¡¡???.   
morti: es 1 insensata y loka'¡¡¡¡*se la lleva*   
kumi: no x favor¡¡¡he esperado este momento desde ke vi a ho-oh x 1ra vez¡¡¡¡¡dejame¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tengo ke luchar con el¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*llorando*   
*de repente algo ke morti tiene en su bolsillo del pantalon brilla*   
morti: ke??como es posible???...... .....   
kumi: ke te pasa a ti ahora?¿???? .   
morti: coge esto................*le da un broche en forma de sol y de color dorado*y grita "sol dorado de la luz¡trasformame¡".   
kumi: esta bien¡sol dorado de la luz¡¡trasformame¡¡¡¡.   
*kumi es rodea x fuego y al final tiene un traje como el de las sailoirmoon,pero dorado con alas*   
kumi: como mola¡¡¡¡*_*.   
ho-oh: tonces ella......es mi guardiana¡¡¡¡¡.   
morti: si lo es,ella te ayudara cuando lo necesites,y podra volar y hacer atakes de fuego.   
kumi: kee??¡¡¡guariana de mi niño??¡¡¡*lo abraza*   
ho-oh: joe¡¡sueltame¡¡¡¡   
*morti y melody se reunieron con lugia,rosi,kumi y ho-oh,xra hablar de otros guardianes....*   
melody: hola morti!!!!aki traigo a estos 2¡¡¡¡¡.   
morti: hola melody,yo tambien tengo a los mios,y tu sigues igual de guapa ke siempre .   
melody: vaya....gracias   
kumi: (pensando)sera posible¡¡¡¡¡¡ espero ke ella no se acerke a morti .   
ho-oh: te lei el pensamiento,jeje.   
kumi: tu te callas,1 palabra y te mato¡¡¡¡.   
ho-oh: ._.u,vale,vale¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: soy rosi,encantada de conocerte .   
kumi: yo kumi,lo mismo digo .   
*pero lugia y ho-oh se miraban con cara de kerer matarse el 1 al otro*   
kumi,rosi,melody y morti: xrrece ke estos 2 no se llevan bien ._.uuu.   
melody: vamos al caso ke venimos.........os presentamos a vuestras compeñeras(otras guardianas)son......mew y celebi!!!!!.   
kumi y rosi: oohh¡¡¡¡¡¡ke cositas + adorables¡¡¡¡¡*¬*.   
morti: mew ira con rosi y celebi con kumi.   
mew: hola .......   
*a mew no le da tiempo a decir + ya ke rosi la abraza*   
rosi: eres tan bonita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tan linda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mew: ..........lo ke tu digas....pero sueltame¡¡¡¡¡.   
kumi y celebi: ¬____¬uuuuu.   
*pero de repente se olle 1 voz...*   
chica: lugiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
lugia: oohh no¡¡¡ella noooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
melody: genial la tonta de latias .   
latias: ayy mi niño guapo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mi amor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*lo abraza tirandolo al suelo*   
lugia: bestia'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sueltameeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
latias: es ke no kieres estar conmigo amorcito?.   
ho-oh: amorcito?xDDDDDDDDDDDDD,jajajajajaja.   
lugia: no es ke no kiera,es ke eres pesa¡¡¡¡.   
kumi: y latios??el no es tu hermano??.   
latias: si,se suponia ke me seguia x detras....se habra perdio....yo ke se....   
latios: hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡   
latias: y enfadao........   
celebi: esto se pone interesante,jejjje.   
latios: donde hivas tan corriendo?¡¡¡¡es ke no puedes esperarme?¡¡¡¡.   
latias: lo siento hermano......   
*lugia se pone delante*   
lugia: la dejas en paz vale?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
latios: ...vale.....   
mew: se asusto xDD.   
melody,morti,rosi y kumi: esto va mal ¬_____¬uuuu.   
*todos charlaban xra hablar sobre unos proble+ con el team rocket,x eso todos los legendarios se juntaban,x ke taban en peligro x giovanni.*   
melody: lo ke tenemos ke hacer es ayudar a todos los legendarios de giovanni,sobre todo 1 ke vosotros sabeis......   
rosi: mewtwo.....*dice triste*.   
morti: exacto,a el hay ke ayudarle + ke a los de+.   
mew: hermanito .......   
rosi: odio a giovanni!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.   
chico: pues yo no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡n_n.   
rosi: esa voz...no...   
zero: holaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡kerida rosi!!!!!!!!!y melody-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡   
melody: em........ .....ke le pasa a este?.....   
rosi: es un amigo mio......ta loko perdio........no le echeis mucha cuenta.......   
zero: vaya buena amiga ke eres y como hablas de bien a los de+ de mi .   
rosi: a ke si??xDDDDDD.   
zero: ¬¬,he traido a alguien ke kerras ver^^.   
rosi: kien??dilo¡¡¡traela¡¡¡.   
zero: es tu amiga moon¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: moon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mi amiguita*¬**la abraza*   
moon: sueltame¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡spiny¡¡ven aki!!!!!.   
*un umbreon se acerca y asusta a rosi*   
rosi: alejame a eso¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
melody: ........¬¬.........xke no presentais todos a vuestros pokes??.   
zero: si amor¡¡¡¡.   
moon y rosi: ¬.¬uuuuuu.   
melody: ù_ú,callaos y venga ya¡¡¡.   
rosi: los mios: espeon,thyplosion,pikachu,mew,vaporeon y torchic.   
moon: los mios: umbreon(spiny)espeon(supi)flareon(flamy)jolteon(belzzy)vaporeon(aquany)y dragonite(draco).   
kumi: los mios: vulpix,eevee,charizard,meganium,amparos y raichu.   
zero: los mios: scizor,wartortle,ninetales y meowth.   
morti: bien,los de moon molan mucho.   
moon: gracias^^.   
spiny: umbre¡¡¡¡.   
melody: hay ke buscar a mewtwo y convencerle de ke no le haremos daño y ayudarle a el y a los otro legendarios ok???.   
zero: a sus ordenes melody-chan¡¡¡*.*.   
melody: ke pesao eres¬.¬.   
rosi: y si no lo encontramos nunca????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mew: teankila rosi,mi hermano aparecera y os ayudare.   
*rosi y moon fueron con lugia,y zero y kumi con ho-oh,melody y morti se kedarian en la ciudad(cosa ke no les gusto a zero y kumi,ya me entendeis XD.)*   
rosi: y se puede saver xke spiny tiene ke ir fuera del pokeball??.   
moon: xke lo digo yo y a ella le gusta.   
rosi: ¬¬,a veces eres odiosa.   
moon: lo se .   
*x otro lado...*   
kumi: 1 sola keja zero y te la ganas¬¬.   
zero: mala,no me kieres .   
kumi: ¬¬*,no seas tontooooo,dejame trankila.   
zero: valeee...mala.   
kumi: ¬_¬uuuu.   
*moon y rosi acabaron x encontrar a mewtwo...solo en un rincon...*   
mew: mewtwo¡¡¡¡hermano¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: hermano?..........ke?.........   
mew: te presente a mi entrenadora y a su amiga,son rosi y moon,hemos venido a buscarte......   
*cuando mewtwo ollo ke rosi es la entrenadora de mew....le sento como 1 puñalada en la espalda.no le gusto akello.*   
mewtwo: ke??????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡como puedes tener entrenador??¡¡¡¡esto es increible¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡   
mew: oye ke rosi me kiere mucho y jamas me haria nada,ella es buena con todo el mundo y te kerra igualmente a ti.   
rosi: en ke sentido lo dices???...... ......   
mew: ¬¬,en el de amigo,y ahora xke te sonrojas???.   
rosi: x nada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .   
moon: si,ya claro¬¬.   
*mewtwo mira a rosi raro y se acerca a ella.*   
rosi: em....eh.....hola .   
mewtwo: *serio*hola,lo ke dice mew es cierto?.   
rosi: si..........kiero a todos mi amigos y pokemons,y + a mew,es mi niña n_n.*sonrisa*   
*mewtwo con la sonrisa no puede evitar sonreis y sonrojarse un poko*   
mewtwo: ^-^.............gracias x decir ke seras mi amiga .   
rosi: de nada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .   
moon: tenemos a mewtwo,nos vamos ya o ke????.   
mew,mewtwo y rosi: ¬_______¬u.  
*kumi,zero y ho-oh regrason a la ciudad xra recoger a suicune,raikou y entei,pero lugia,moon,rosi y mewtwo y mew fueron a otro sitio x articuno zapdos y moltres*   
moon: yo me kero volver,no kero ir a x unos pajarracos¬¬.   
rosi: deja de kejarte moony,tenemos ke ir¡¡¡y yo si kero¡¡.   
moon:........kien te da derecho a llamarme moony???.   
rosi: solo es 1 apodo cariñoso^^.   
moon: ¬¬,no me gusta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: vale,lo ke tu digas moony xD.   
moon: ¬_¬grrrrrrrr.   
mewtwo: basta ya¡¡¡no os callais ni debajo del agua¡¡¡¡callaos¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: callate tu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y cuidado conmigo y moony,ke a la minima provocacion nos cabreamos.   
moon: hazle caso tonto,y tu no me llames moony¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: ves??le digo moony y se enfada x).   
moon: ¬¬.   
mewtwo: ù_ú,sois imposibles......aunke rosi se toma las cosas con un poko de humor,y le pones motes a todos.   
rosi: a moon=moony,a mew=mi niña *¬* a lugia=luigi y a ti.......a ti........mew-chan.......te puedo llamar asi?...   
mewtwo: me gusta....si puedes.   
moon: como me vuelas a llamar moony te juro ke llamo a spiny¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: kien es spiny?.   
rosi: el umbreon de moony.   
moon: se acabo¡¡¡¡¡ven spiny¡¡¡¡.   
spiny: umbre¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: AHHHHHHHG¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡xke tiene ke ser siniestro??????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sera posible¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tu tienes la culpa rosi!!!!!!!!!.   
moon: y luego dice ser el + fuerte y valiente.....¬¬   
rosi: ke he hecho yo ahora? .   
mewtwo: alejame a esa cosa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡moon¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
moon: xfin alguien me llama moon,ven spiny,os librais los 2 x mewtwo¬¬.   
rosi: no me echaras la culpa a mi...verdad...mew-chan?...   
mewtwo: si me lo pides asi.......no te dire nada¬¬.   
lugia: alguien me dice ke pasa aki???.....   
mewtwo: ke eres un tonto ignorante xD.   
lugia: mira kien fue a hablar,el listo y fuerte ke se caga cuando ve a un umbreon¬¬.   
mewtwo: ke kieres?no podria hacer nada contra eso¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: venga¡¡¡no os peleis¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: tienes razon,las peleas no llevan a nada.   
lugia: acaso tienes miedo???.   
mewtwo: de ti?ni mucho menos¡¡¡pero...es x rosi.....   
lugia: ....te alejas de ella¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*celoso*   
mewtwo: ke te pasa ahora?????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me acerco a ella si keroo¡¡¡¡.   
moon: solo faltan las palomitas y esto es 1 peli.   
spiny: umbre.   
mew: ¬¬.yo no kiero ke se peleen¡¡¡.   
rosi: y yo menos....no....   
lugia: kieres ke te mate o ke????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: no vengas con tonterias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡imbecil¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
lugia: imbecil tu madre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: no tengo asi ke la tuya'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: KEREIS PARAR DE 1 VEZ????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.PARAD YA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
moon,spiny y mew: .............   
*rosi se va llorando hacia los 2,corre hacia mewtwo y lo abraza*   
mewtwo: rosi.......... ......no tenia ke haverme peleado....lo siento.....no llores......   
lugia: *pensando*yo a este lo mato *celoso*   
rosi: promete ke no lo haras +...... .....   
mewtwo: esta bien....... ......   
mew: espero ke no haya + peleas...   
*puesto ke encontraron a mewtwo fueron a la ciudad,pero alli se encontrarian con 1 sorpresa......*   
lugia: VOSOTROS 3 NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
articuno,zapdos y moltres: ¬________¬uuuuuuu.   
ho-oh: ESTOS 3 NOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
suicune,raikou y entei: ¬_________¬uuuuuuu.   
kumi y rosi: pos los 6 son monisimos¡¡¡¡¡*¬*.   
mewtwo: si,son mu guapos¬¬.   
mew: xDDDDD,jajajjjajaja.   
celebi: pos MI suicune es el + guapo ^-^.   
mew: TU suicune??¬.¬ uyuyuyuyuyuyuyuy.   
mewtwo: como te puede gustar esa cosa??aunke tu tampoko eres mu guapa¬¬.   
celebi: ¬_¬uuuu,malo¡¡¡¡¡ .   
mewtwo: ahora se pone a llorikear....ù_ú.   
moon: x las tonterias ke discutis.....¬¬.   
mewtwo: es verdad....y a ke vine aki???.   
melody: a ayudarnos a vencer al team rocket.   
mewtwo: ke????........no se.....   
rosi: x favor,todos los pokes legendarios estan en peligro,no solo tu.....xfi...   
mewtwo: creeo ke tu siempre vas a poder convencerme,esta bien,os ayudo.   
todos: gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
zero: no me dejeis de lado¡¡¡¡¡no me kereis¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
rosi: no le echeis cuenta,el es asi¬¬.   
zero: malaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*se abraza a melody*   
melody: se ve ke tengo ke consolarle yo.   
zero: si!!!!!consuelame amor mio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡^0^.   
melody: ¬¬......esta....bien......   
latias: hola amorcito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*abraza a lugia*.   
lugia: ¬¬,pesa......y no me digas amorcito¡¡¡.   
latias: es ke no me kieres????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .   
lugia: bueno.....yo......este........ ....   
latias: bueno,ya me contestaras + adelante^^.   
lugia: uff....xke poko u_u.   
moon: alguien tiene un movil???tengo ke llamar a alguien ke puede ayudarnos.   
kumi: te presto el mio,toma.   
moon: gracias¡¡¡¡¡*empieza a llamar*.   
moon: hola lance¡¡¡necesito ke vengas a ciudad iris,xra ayudarme a mi y otros en algo urgente,ok,adios.   
morti: llamaste a lance?????? .   
moon: si,es un buen amigo mio,el gran legendario de los dragones,el nos ayudara.   
rosi: te conozco y aparte de llamarla x eso es x otra cosa,jijijiji xD.   
moon: callateeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .   
mewtwo: xfin veo a moon sintiendo verguenza,jejeje.*suelta 1 peke risita*.   
rosi: te tas riendo?????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ooohh¡¡¡¡¡ke guapo tas cuando te ries¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡^0^.   
mewtwo: ....t-tampoko es xra....tanto .   
moon: ¬¬no os riais de mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
mew: no te enfades moon,es broma.y mi hermanito ta tan lindo riendo ^o^.   
mewtwo: no empieces...ù_ú.   
celebi: .______. me aburro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kiero ver mi peli!!!!!!1_.   
todos: ¬______¬uuuuuuuu.   
mewtwo: pero bueno este bicho es tonto o ke??¡¡¡¡¡.   
suicune: la conozco de sobra y si,es mu tonta ù_ú.   
celebi: nadie mi kiere¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .   
mew: yo si colegi,soy tu amiga^^.   
celebi: gracias mew¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mi amiga del almaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.   
mewtwo: ¬¬..........   
*de repente ho-oh,suicune,raikou,entei,zapdos,moltres y articuno se enzarzaron en 1 pelea.Las peleas entre legendarios cada vez son peores, nadie sabe como pararlos*   
Rocio: Moon, haz algo a este paso esos 4 pajaros (Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno y Ho-oh) y los 3 perros (ya los conoceis) se mataran.   
Moon: ¬¬, tu eres la guardiana de Lugia, Mew y Mewtwo, encargate tu.   
Zero: No empeceis chicas, por cierto Moon, ¿cuando vendra Lance?   
Moon: No tardara mucho en aparecer.   
Mewtwo: Oye Moon az algo para que tu Umbreon pare de mirarme tan fijamente, me dan escalofrios.   
Lugia: Vaya, vaya, el pokémon más fuerte tiene miedo de un simple pokémon siniestro, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!!!!!!!!!   
Mewtwo: ¬¬, soy un poke Spiquico y el Siniestro, el me gana.   
Lugia: Y yo también soy Spiquico y no le tengo miedo, al igual que Mew y Celebi.   
Mew y Celebi: ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?   
Melody: No pasa nada, solo que esos dos como siempre se pelean, ¡ZERO PARA DE SOBARME!.   
Zero: T_T, no me quieres   
Melody: Si te quiero mucho, pero ahora tenemos un problema, si no hacemos algo esos 7 legendarios se mataran.   
Mewtwo: Oye Moon, ¿el que va montado en aquel Dragonite no es Lance?, va con una chica.   
Moon: ¬¬, con una chica, ¡NO SERA! ¡ADELANTE DRACO!   
Rocio: ¿Donde vas Moon?   
*Moon se fue directamente a donde estaba Lance*   
Moon: *Pensando* que no sea ella, que no sea ella...*   
*Cuando Moon llego al otro Dragonite al ver quien había junto con Lance sintio como como un par de puñaladas en la espalda*   
Moon: *Pensando* Tenia que ser ella* Hola Lance, hola Karen (en tono "toca a Lance y te mato")   
Lance: Hola Moon, por lo que veo Draco esta muy bien.   
Moon: (Dandose aires de grandeza) Claro que esta bien, por cierto, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE VENIR KAREN, NO PODIA VENIR TU HERMANA (Debora) O LORELEIN (Prima) O AGATHA?!.   
Lance: Esque queria venir y no he podido hacer nada, ¿para que me has llamado?   
Moon: A bueno, abajo hay unos amiguitos tuyos legendarios a punto de matarse.   
Karen: ¿Amiguitos legendarios?   
*Cuando llegaron abajo a donde estaban todos vio la pelea entre legendarios, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia*   
Morti: Hola Lance, cuanto tiempo sin verte, por lo visto también has venido con la guapa de Karen.   
*Morti se acerco a Karen y le beso la mano*   
Kumi: ¬¬, ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES MORTI!   
Morti: ^^U, perdona Kumi, tranquilizate   
Mewtwo: ¡SERA POSIBLE! Porque ha tenido que venir la maestra de los pokemons siniestros   
Rocio: Tranquilo Mewtwo, no te hara nada.   
Lugia: ¬¬, cagado.   
Moon: ¿quieres que le tranquilice?   
Rocio: ¬¬, sorprendeme.   
Moon: Mewtwo o te tranquilizas o ordenare a Spiny que te ataque, que seguro que ya tiene ganas de hacerlo   
Mew: Moon no seras capaz   
Celebi: Mew seguro que Moon lo hace para que pare de una vez   
Lance: Bueno ahora a parar a esas vestias, Dragonite encargate tu   
*El Dragonite de Lance se piso en frente de los legendarios y cuando vieron que se trataba del Dragonite de Lance pararon de inmediato*   
Lance: Veis que facil es, solo con soltar uno de mis dragoncitos basta, ¿Por qué no has usado a Draco Moon?, recuerda que es el unico con los ojos azules y los legendarios hubieran sabido que antes de que te lo diera cuando era un Dratini era mio.   
Moon: (sonrojada) eh.........bueno...........esque   
Mewtwo: Vaya la segunda vez que veo como Moon se pone roja ¡JA!   
Moon: ¬¬, ¡QUIERES QUE SPINY TE MATE!   
Mewtwo (asustado): Vale, vale   
Rocio: Moon, ni lo intentes   
Melody: Bueno los legendarios ya estan tranquilos   
Zero: Lance, ¿por qué has traido a Karen con tigo?   
Lance: no solo he traido a Karen , chicos salir ya.   
*Del agua salio una especie de ballena (por asi decirlo)de color azul oscuro y con marcas rojas, del suelo aparecio una especie de "carretera" roja con patas y de la nada un pokémon plateado y negro con una luna que le salia de la frente*   
Zero: Pero si sin Kyogre y Ground, soy un gran admirador de ellos, pero ¿quien ese pokemon que esta al lado de Spiny?   
Karen: Es Absol, un nuevo legendario   
Kumi: Pero si yo he visto un monton de ellos, eso no es un legendario, solo es un pokemon recien descubierto más   
Lance: Este Absol si es legendario, los que tu hasvisto son de color blanco y este es plateado, por eso este es el legendario, el problema esque estos tres no tienen guardian   
Mew, Rocio y Celebi: Que pena   
Moon: Lance, ¿Absol es de tipo siniestro ¿verdad?   
*Al oir eso a Mewtwo le sento como un monton de puñaladas en la espalda, y a Lugia también aunque intentaba no aparentarlo*   
Lance: Si, ¿como lo sabes?   
Celebi: A que acierto el porque   
Todos: A ver dilo   
Celebi: Porque a Spiny que es también de tipo siniestro le ha gustado Absol, y lo mismo pasa con Absol   
Moon: Vaya que lista eres Celebi.   
Zero: Bueno ¿quien se quedara con esos tres?   
Karen: Eso lo sabras dentro de nada.   
*Kyogre, Ground y Absol se acercaron hacia donde estaban todos, entonces de delante de Zero empezo a brillar una especie de amuleto redondo en el que en cada mitad estaba la marca del agua y el del fuego*   
Karen: Zero, tu eres el guardian de Kyogre y Ground, podras usar ataques de tipo agua y fuego y podras respirar bajo el agua sin tener que cojer oxigeno   
*Zero cogio el "amuleto" y empezo a transformarse, ahora vestia tipo como viste Shaoran de CCS pero en vez de color verde y amarillo de color Azul marino y rojo*   
Moon: Que suerte   
Lance y Morti: ¿Quien ha dicho que tu no seras una guardiana?   
*En ese momento la piedrecita que llevaba colgada Moon al cuello empezo a desprender una luz negra, a los pokemons spiquicos no les hizo mucha gracia, y se empezo a formar delante de Moon una barra plateada con una luna menguante dentro de una luna llena (tipo el de Eriol de CCS pero con una Luna en vez de un Sol), Moon cogio la barra y empezo a transformarse, en vez de llevar el conjunto que llevaban Rocio y Kumi llevaba: uno pantalones de campana de color negro, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas negra*   
Lance: Vaya Moon, estas muy guapa   
Moon (roja): Gra....gra.....gracias Lance   
Rocio: ¿A quien tiene que guardar Moon y que poderes usara?   
Lance: Moon tu eres la guardiana de Absol, con esa barra podras usar todo tipo de magia oscura, procura controlarte, porque junto con Rocio teneis uno de los poderes más poderosos   
Mewtwo: ¬¬ Tenia que ser tu la guardiana de los pokemons siniestros, ¿que pokemon tiraras de tu equipo para darle sitio a Absol?   
Absol: Mewtwo, yo no necesit ser cazado, Moon mandara sobre mi siempre que me necesite fuera de un combate oficial.   
Rocio: ¿Es verdad Moon?¿No trendras a uno de los mejores pokemons a tu equipo?   
Moon: No lo necesito mi equipo ya es muy fuerte sin ningun legendario, a parte odio tener legendarios en mis equipos   
Kumi: ¿Como esque ella no lleva la misma ropa que nosotras?   
Morti: Porque seguro que a Moon no le gustaria mucho llevar faldita a parte a una maga oscura no puede llevar eso, seria patetico.   
Lance: Kumi este tipo de ropa a Moon le queda mejor   
Zero: Bueno y que os parece mi ropa   
Melody: estas muy guapo   
Zero: ¡GRACIAS AMORCITO MIO!   
Kyogre a Ground: Si este tiene que ser nuestro guardian la llevamos clara   
*En ese momento del cielo calleron tres pokemons más*   
Voz: Sentimos llegar tarde.   
kumi: quienes son esos???.   
lance: son jirachi,su hermano y rezuka,+ legendarios.   
rocio: jirachi es el equivalente a mew y celebi verdad??*¬*.   
mew y celebi: O.o.......ke?????.   
lance: si rocio,y xfavor no empieces¬¬.   
rocio: *abrazando a jirachi*ayyyy,ke mono es!!!!!!!*_*.   
h. de jirachi: ¬¬,deja a mi hermano!!!!..   
mew: ¬¬grrrrrrrr,eso!!!!suelta a ese!!!!!_.   
moon: creeo ke mew ta celosa xke rocio ya no la abraza a ella,xDDD.   
mewtwo: ¬¬u........ponerte celosa de ese bicho.....   
*de repente 3 personas llegan*   
los 3: hola moon^^.   
moon: artur!!!marta!!!david!!!O.o.....   
lance: artur?¬¬grrrrrrr.   
moon: *roja*h-hola...artur.....   
artur: hola moon^^.   
rocio: helloooooo david!!!jijiijijijii.   
david: holaaaaaa rocio xDDD.   
mewtwo: no me gusta ke se lleven tan bien ¬¬grrrrr.   
lugia: acaso son.......celos don-soy-el-mas-fuerte-de-todos?????xDDDDDD.   
mewtwo: ¬¬ QUIERES KE TE MATE don-soy-el-guardian-de-los-mares-mas-fuerte xDDDDDDDD.   
lugia: me las vas a pagar maldito hijo de.....   
rocio: como le insultes recibes 1 bofetada mia,ME OLLES??!!!!.   
mewtwo: ......pensaba ke le querias mas a el ke a mi........xke me defendiste????.   
rocio: *acariciandole la cara*xke tu........me caes mejor......y......eres el mejor y........*se pone roja*.....mejor me callo.....   
mewtwo: *rojo* yo.......em........mejor...me voy.   
david: ¬.¬ cualkiera diria ke tu y el sois........   
rocio: CALLATE!!!!!!!!   
david: ._.uuu,vale,vale.   
*moon y artur empezaron a hablar,mientras ke marta y lance.....se ponian celosos.*   
rocio: cuales son vuestros pokes????.   
david: los mios son: alakazam,treckko,politoed y rapidash.los de marta: vaporeon,clefable,misdreavus,quilava,furret y meganium. y los de artur: dragonite,tyranitar,snorlax,arcanine,umbreon y espeon.   
rocio: ahi va!!!!!!!ke lindos"!!!*_*.   
*de repente de tantos celos marta se abalanza contra moon y lance contra artur,rocio y david intentan pararlos*   
rocio: marta,moon parad!!!!!!!!.   
david: lance,artur parad ya!!!!!!!.   
* mientras pasaba esto,1 bomba callo del cielo y aparecio 1 nave muuy familiar,sobre todo para mewtwo*   
mewtwo: esa nave.....no puede ser el....EL NO!!!!!!.   
*rocio sabia a ke se referia mewtwo asi ke se abrazo a el,ella se temia lo peor*   
voz: espero ke te acuerdes de mi viejo amigo.   
mewtwo: TU NO!!!!CON LO TRANKILO KE ESTABA!!!!!.   
zero: es giovanni!!!!!*-*.   
melody: zero callate!!!!!!!!.   
giovanni: vengo de nuevo a x ti!!!!y a x todos los legendarios!!!!!.   
mewtwo: no me pienso dejar!!!mis amigos me ayudaran!!!ni se te ocurra!!!.   
rocio: no pienso dejar ke le hagas ningun daño maldito hijo de......   
todos: O.O........   
giovanni: COMO TE ATREVES NIÑA?????!!!!!!!te vas a enterar.......   
*con una de las makinas de giovanni,intenta atacar a rocio,pero mewtwo se pone en medio para protegerla y el recibe el fuerte atake*   
rocio: MEWTWO NOOO!!!!!!!.   
mewtwo: *tirado en el suelo y algo herido*rocio......e-estas bien??????dime...ke si....   
rocio: pues claro ke estoy bien,pero tu no,dejame ke te lleve.   
*pero antes de nada con otra makina giovanni cogio a mewtwo y rocio y se los llevo a su nave,y los encerro en 1 jaula*   
lugia y mew: tenemos ke salvarles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.   
moon: no,esperad.si hacemos algo puedo ke el les haga algo peor a mewtwo y rocio,tendremos ke esperar a ver si consiguen salir ellos.   
*en la jaula......*   
rocio: mewtwo?estas vivo?respondeme xfavor!!!!!!!.   
mewtwo: ¬¬,solo estoy algo herido,no exageres!!!!.   
rocio: te juro ke te sacare de aqui!!!.   
mewtwo: no te esfuerzes......ese ya nos atrapo.........ya no volvere a estar trankilo y en paz.......   
rocio: *le abraza dulcemente*trankilo mewtwo.........saldras de aqui como me llamo rocio,te lo juro.....   
mewtwo: gracias.......eres la mejor*sonrie dulcemente*.   
rocio: *roja* de.......nada^-^......   
*rocio recuerda ke puede utilizar los mismos atakes ke lugia asi ke ella hace un remolino de agua como lugia.........la nave explota*   
giovanni: NO ESCAPAREIS TAN FACILMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!.   
*entonces aparecen mew,celebi,jirachi,el h. de jirachi y rezuka y hacen explotar aun mas la nave*   
*ya cuando regresan abajo...*   
todos: estais bien??????!!!!!!!!!!!.   
mewtwo y rocio: muy bien ^^uuuuuuu.   
*a lo lejos se ven a 3 personas muy familiares para mewtwo...*   
mewtwo: esos niños.........ELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.   
los 3: hola mewtwo!!!!!!!!!!!.   
Mewtwo: Vosotros, ¿k haceis aki?   
Ash: Pos como hemos visto de lejos una explosion nos hemos pasado a ver.   
Rocio: Oye Mewtwo, ¿kienes son?   
Mew: Ellos son Ash,Misty y Brock.   
Rocio: ¡ASH! ¿el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta k kedo el 16ª en la primera liga pkmn?   
Ash: Si, soy yo, y me convertire en el mayor entrenador de pokémon.   
Moon y Misty: ¬¬, eso lo tendremos k ver   
Ash: y ¡A VOSOTRAS K OS PICA!   
Brock: Trankilo Ash, mira k monton de chicas guapas hay por aki   
Todos: U¬¬   
Rocio: Bueno, os presento a mis amigos/as, esta es Moon, es la guardiana de Absol.   
Moon: Encantada,Rocio: ¡ASH! ¿el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta k kedo el 16ª en la primera liga pkmn?   
Ash: Si, soy yo, y me convertire en el mayor entrenador de pokémon.   
Moon y Misty: ¬¬, eso lo tendremos k ver   
Ash: y ¡A VOSOTRAS K OS PICA!   
Brock: Trankilo Ash, mira k monton de chicas guapas hay por aki   
Todos: U¬¬   
Rocio: Bueno, os presento a mis amigos/as, esta es Moon, es la guardiana de Absol.   
Moon: Encantada, perdedor.   
Ash: ¬¬   
Kumi: esta claro k es Morti   
Morti: ¡ESO TE LO ACABAS DE INVETAR!   
Moltres y Ho-oh: Bueno trankilizaros   
Rocio: y yo soy Rocio, la guardiana de mi estimado Lugia   
*Rocio se fue hacia Lugia y lo abrazo, cosa k no le gusto a Mewtwo, en ese momento Brock salio disparado por los aires cayendo de narices al suelo*   
Misty: Muy bien Moon, me has kitado un peso de encima   
Moon: Como se vuelva a acercar lo matare   
Lance: Bueno, creo k esto ya se esta calmando.   
Ash: ¿Como esk hay muchos legendarios?, ¿k kieren luchar con un gran entrenador como yo?   
Los legendarios: Nosotros nunca luchariamos con un perdedor como tu.   
Ash: T_T   
Pikachu: Pika, piiiiiiiii (traducido: Animate Ash)   
Brock: k bien x lo menos esta chica tan guapa no me dice k no.   
Artur: Deja a Marta antes de k te mate   
David: Artur no, trankilo.   
*Brock volvio a salir disparado por los aires, en ese momento otra nave de color negro con una gran R roja se acerco hacia los legendarios*   
Ash: ¿K es eso?   
Mew: El Team Rocket a vuelto.   
Giovanni: Esta vez no podreis hacer nada contra mi   
*Unas "pinzas" salieron de la nave cogiendo los "amuletos" k daban poder a Rocio, Kumi y Zero, ellos volvieron a la normalidad*   
Celebi: O no sin ellos estamos perdidos.   
*Unas grandes jaulas capturaron a Rocio, Zero y Kumi, mientras k otras capturaron a Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh y Kiogre y Ground*   
Giovanni: Con esto de momento tengo bastante, despues vendre a por más   
*Todos se kedaron atonitos al ver como esas grandes jaulas se iban dentro de la nave*   
Rocio (dentro de la nave): O no k vamos a hacer, sin los poderes no podemos hacer nada.   
Zero: Aun nos keda Moon, Giovanni no pensaba en k ella usa amuleto   
Kumi: Pero ella no usa los mismos poderes k nosotros, ¿k aremos?   
(en la tierra)   
Ash: Tenemos k salvarlos, ¡ADELANTE CHARIZARD!   
*De una de las pokeballs de Ash, salio un espledido Charizard de colores rojos vivos, se veia k estaba bien cuidado*+   
Moon: Estate ahi kieto perdedor, dejame salvarlos a mi.   
Lance: ¿k vas a hacer?   
Absol: Recuerda k es una maga oscura   
Melody: Tiene razón, pero ¿como podra controlar semejante poder?   
Moon: ¡BARRA APARECE!   
*De delante de Moon se empezo a formar su barra*   
Artur: Ves con cuidado   
David: ¿Como iras ahi?, no puedes volar   
Moon: vamos Absol   
*Moon desaparecio de delante de todo el mundo*   
Ash: Lastima, no podre enseñar a esa cria lo bueno k soy   
*En ese momento Spiny (Umbreon) k se habia kedado con los demas tiro de un empujon a Ash al suelo*   
Misty: Parece k no le has caido bien.   
*Ya en la nave, Rocio and company se estaban desesperando, nadie iba a rescatarlos, en ese momento delante de ellos aparecio Absol, y a su lado Moon*   
Moon: ¿me esperabais?   
Rocio: Moony, ¡HAS VENIDO A SALVARNOS!   
Zero: No chilles   
Moon: Si nos pillan estamos muertos.   
Absol: Los legendarios ya estan libres.   
Moon: OK, pos ahora toca liberaros a vosotros.   
*Moon coje su barra y da un golpe a la cerradura, la cual se rompe de inmediato*   
Kumi: Gracias Moon   
Moon: Bueno ahora iros, ire a buscar vuestros amuletos   
Zero: Esto es muy peligroso, si te capturan estariamos en problemas.   
Ash: No os preocupeis yo estoy aki   
Todos: U¬¬ como ha llegado este aki   
Charizard: -_-U Charrrrrrrrrrrrr (traduccion: me ha obligado a venir)   
Kumi: no por mucho tiempo, bueno nos vamos, espero k no te pase nada   
Moon: hasta ahora, decirle a Lance k estoy bien   
*Todos se van de la nave, con Ash atado y amordazado, mientras k Moon se keda en la nave*   
Moon: Bueno Absol, es hora de demostrar mi fuerza   
Absol: Sera divertido, los amuletos estan en linea recta.   
(En la tierra)   
Todos: ¡K!¡MOON SE HA KEDADO EN LA NAVE!¡¿ESTA LOCA O K?!   
Rocio: Dice k recuperara los amuletos   
David: Seguro k no le pasara nada, hace tiempo k la conozco y nunca termina mal   
Marta: ciertamente, ciertamente, kien siempre termina mal es Artur   
Artur: ¬¬   
(En la nave)   
Moon: Vaya, vaya, asi k tu eres Giovanni, me pensaba k serias más listo y no dejarias escapar a los legendarios   
Absol: Me ha resultado muy facil rescatarlos, tus Rockets son muy debiles   
Giovanni: Ya lo se, aun no ais visto nada, ¿a k ais venido?   
Absol: A buscar los amuletos   
Giovanni: Lo siento mucho pero no los podreis cojer   
Moon: eso lo tendremos k ver   
Givanni: si conseguiis destruir esta cupula de vidrio extra fuerte irrompible, tendreis los amuletos, mientras tanto no, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!   
Moon: ¡ADELANTE DRACO!   
*De la pokeball de Moon salio el dragonite de ojos azules, k no espero la orden de Moon para destruir de un golpe el vidrio extra fuerte*   
Giovanni: ¡PERO COMO!   
Absol: No tendrias k subestimar a los pokes de Moon, son muy poderosos   
Moon: Muy bien draco, trae los amuletos   
*Draco dio los amuletos de Moon y volvio a la Pokeball, Moon los guardo en la mochila y saco su Barra*   
Moon: Bueno Giovanni, terminas de perder una nave más.   
Giovanni: No seras capaz de hacerla explotar con tigo dentro   
Moon: pues claro k si   
*En ese momento la nave exploto con Moon y Giovanni dentro, Giovanni escapo justo a tiempo, pero Moon no*   
Lance: ¡LA NAVE A EXPLOTADO!   
Melody: Pero si Moon aun esta ahi dentro   
*En ese momento aparecio Absol, estaba todo blanco, no se podia creer lo k había hexo Moon para salvar a los legendarios*   
Rocio: Absol, ¿k ha pasado?   
Absol: Moon ha hexo explotar la nave para intentar librarse de Giovanni, pero no le ha salido bien y a perecido (muerto) en el intento.   
*En ese momento del cielo calló la chaketa negra de Moon, junto con su mochila y si cinturon, Rocio se rompio a llorar al ver k una de sus mejores amigas habia muerto*   
David: ¿pero como ha sido capaz de hacer eso?   
Lance: Solo para intentar salvarnos   
Rocio (llorando): ¿COMO HA PODIDO OCURRIR?   
En el ultimo cap. Moon habia arriesgado su vida para intentar salvar a los legendarios, lastima k no le hubiera salido bien.   
Rocio (llorando): ¿COMO HA PODIDO OCURRIR?   
Melody: No llores, seha arriesgado x nosotros, tendrias k estar orgullosa.   
Karen: Un momento, si Moon estaria muerta Absol hubiera desaparecido también   
Morti: Es cierto, ¿como no hemos caido antes?   
*En ese momento delante de todos se empezo a formar una figura de una persona*   
Moon: Jobar Karen, me has fastidiado la broma   
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Moon: ¡NO SOY NINGUN FANTASMA!   
Lugia: Es la verdadera   
Marta y Artur: ¬¬, solo a ella se le podia ocurrir algo tan descabellado como esa broma   
Rocio: moon!!!!!!!!xke eres asi?????aun asi....me alegro de verte!!!!!!!*se lanza a abrazarla*   
moon: sueltame!!!!!!!!!!!kitate!!!!!!!.   
Rocio: vale,pero no me hagas esto mas.   
Mewtwo: vale,muy bien,pero alguien puede soltar a ash???k es mi amigo y asi lo tratais¬¬.   
Rocio: yo le soltare,me cae bien y no pienso k sea un perdedor^^*suelta a ash*.   
Ash: gracias rocio,hablando de ti........cuando abrazaste a lugia,mewtwo se puso raro no???....   
Mewtwo: ¬¬,ni 1 palabra de esto!!!!.   
Misty: no se puso raro ash,se puso celoso,haver si aprendes¬¬.   
Mewtwo: ke????!!!!!!!xke hiva a estar celoso yo????!!!!!!xke???!!!!!!.   
Brock: aki llega el experto!!!!!!pienso ke fue xke.....te gusta rocio,no es cierto????.   
Rocio: *roja*.......o.o......   
Mewtwo: *rojo*....este.....yo......NO!!!!ella es humana y yo pokemon!!!!!eso es imposible!!!! N-O M-E G-U-S-T-A!!!!.   
Rocio: *casi llorando* tiene razon......eso seria imposible........pero el.....el a mi.......SI ME GUSTA!!!!!y no puedo evitarlo!!!!!*sale corriendo y llorando*.   
Kumi: o.o,vaya.......creeo....ke tienes ke hablar con ella.......   
Lugia: ù_ú........MIRA LO KE AS HECHO IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ME CUESTA CREER KE TENGAS SENTIMIENTOS!!!!!!!!.   
Latias: cariño calmate ._. no la lies.   
Lugia: ok,no pienso poneme asi x 1 tonto¬¬.   
Mewtwo: todos teneis razon.....la e liado.....y ella........tambien me gusta......solo ke no me entro eso en la cabeza.....   
Moon: pos ya estas hablando con ella,si no te tiro a spiny encima¬¬.   
Mewtwo: vale,vale,aunke xra eso......no necesito ke me lo digas¬¬.*se va a donde fue rocio*.   
Lance: esperemos ke les vaya bien.....   
Ash: .......ke pasa aki???.....   
*ash vuela x los aires de 1 ostia de misty*   
Misty: jamas aprenderas de estas cosas ash ketchum!!!!!!!!!!.   
*rocio estaba en 1 pekeña pradera de x ahi cerca,mewtwo se le acerco*   
Rocio: ke kieres.......hacerme sufrir mas......   
Mewtwo: *cogiendole las manos* lo siento.....perdoname xfavor......yo solo dije eso xke no me entraba en la cabeza y no keria ke los demas lo supieran......perdoname....   
Rocio: .......asi pidiendo perdon estas tan lindo.......te perdono....*lo abraza*   
Mewtwo: gracias x perdonarme.......tu.....m-e gus......me gustas.....   
Rocio: t-u....tambien me gus.....me gustas......*y le besa o.o*   
Mewtwo: *pensado*esta sencacion.......es.......tan bonita......me gusta.......   
*los 2 se kedan abrazados y juntos alli....*   
*Rocio y Mewtwo siguen abrazados y amandse (N.A: ¬¬ ¿Kien me ha mandado escribir esta cursilada?), mientras que los demás celebran que Moon no este muerta*   
Melody: Nos has dado un buen susto finjiendo tu muerte.   
Karen: ¬¬, si estubieras muerta me hubiera quedado con Lance, tu Umbreon y con Absol.   
Moon: ¬¬, dudo que Spiny te hubiera dejado que la cazases, y no digo de Absol, a parte ¡LANCE ES MIO!   
Lance: Va tranquilizaros las dos, si Giovanni a logrado escapar volvera a atacar.   
Morti: Y sabiendo el poder que tiene Moon en sus manos vendra más preparado.   
David y Ash: ¿Quereis ver una pareja de tortolitos?   
*Esos dos estaban mirando a escondidas la escena romantica (U¬¬) de Rocio y Mewtwo.*   
Moon, Melody, Marta, Kumi, y Misty: ¡SEREIS IMBELICES!¡A LAS PAREJAS NO SE LES TIENE QUE ESPIAR!   
*Los dos chicos salieron por los aires, seguido del baboso de Brock*   
Lance, Morti y Artur: U¬¬, sera posible...   
Brock: T_T ¿por que nadie me quiere?   
...........................................................................................................   
Mewtwo: ¿Rocio, crees que esto que hacemos esta bien?   
Rocio: No lo se, lo que se esque te quiero muchisimo (N.A: ¡ME MORIRE ESCRIBIENDO CURSILADAS!)   
Mewtwo: *Pensando: ¿que tengo que decir en estas situaciones?*   
Rocio: No es necesario que digas nada, me conformo en que me digas si me quieres (U¬¬)   
Mewtwo: Eh........., si te quiero mucho (N.A: ¡MAMA!¿DONDE HAY UN CUCHILLO PARA CORTARME LAS VENAS?)   
...........................................................................................................   
Moon, Marta, Kumi, Misty y Latias: Oh................., se de alguien que podria decir eso, ¬¬ *Moon se quedo mirando a Lance, Marta a Artur, Kumi a Morti, Misty a Ash y Latias a Lugia*   
Los chicos: ¡A VOSOTRAS QUE OS PICA AHORA!   
Melody: Que mala suerte teneis, Zero me tiene demostrado que me quiere con locura, ¡BROCK PARA DE MOLESTAR!   
Zero: ¡SI! Cariñito mio (N.A: K ME LAS CORTO, K ME LAS CORTO)   
*En ese momento una gran nave negra con una R roja aparecio en el cielo*   
Voz: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Esta vez no podreis hacer nada contra mi, ni los poderes de oscuros de vuestra amiga Moon, a claro, pero si esta muerta JAJAJAJAJAJA!   
David: Tranquilizate Moon, que piense que estas muerta, asi bajara sus defensas.   
Voz (Giovanni (N.A: Claro esta)): Por cierta he cazado a dos tortolitos, el pokémon y su entrenadora.   
Moon: Me esta empezando a sacar de quicio ese cretino.   
Ash: Voy a salvar a mi amigo Mewtwo, ¡ADELANTE CHARIZARD!   
Charizard: Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........... (Traduccion: ¬¬, otra vez ese paleto)   
Lugia: Estate ahi quietecito, ya me encargo yo de ese esta vez, *Pensando: y despues de Mewtwo*   
Ho-Oh: Esperate, te acompaño.   
Giovanni: No tan rapido legendarios, si haceis algo vuestros amiguitos moriran, mejor que os dejeis cazar y no hagais ninguna estupidez.   
*En ese momento una jaulas metalicas cojieron a los lengendarios y unas pinzas metalicas cogieron los cinturones de todos los alli presentes*   
Morti: ¡QUE MIERDA!   
Marta (llorando): Sin pokémons, sin legendarios, Giovanni nos ha vencido esta vez.   
David: Un momento, Giovanni piensa que Moon esta muerta, ella aun tiene sus pokémons.   
Artur: Es verdad, pero................., ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!   
Melody: Se ha ido con Morti, Lance, Karen y Kumi a buscar a Rocio y los legendarios.   
Zero: Que barra tiene, yo también quiero divertime.   
Melody: Me ha dejado esta nota y esta pokeball, pero no entiendo su letra (N.A: Mi letra rapida es praccticamente ilegible, Artur y Marta son los pocos profes que la pueden leer XD)   
Artur y Marta: Trae aqui.   
Melody: ¿entendeis esta letra?   
David: Para algo son profesores suyos y de los pocos que la entienden.   
Melody y Zero: ¡AH!   
Artur: ¡TENDRA BARRA ESA CHICA!   
Zero: ¿Que pone?   
Marta *Leyendo: Bueno, me voy hacia la nave a divertirme, ahi dentro esta Supi, si os portais bien con el os teletransportara hasta donde este yo, si no se pondra a dormir XD, ¡YA NOS VEREMOS!   
Zero: Que barra que tiene, ¡TRAE ESA POKEBALL!   
*Zero abrio la pokeball y de ella salio un precioso Espeon*   
David: Supi, tiene que teletransportarnos a esa nave de alli, ahi esta Moon, tenemos que ayudarla.   
Supi: ¬¬, Es....pe.....pe.....es......on (Traduccion: ¿Como se pide?)   
Zero: ¿Qué a dicho?   
Melody: Quiere que se lo pidais por favor   
Artur, Marta y David: -_-U, igual que su entrenadora.   
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
Kumi: Tenemos que salvar a Ho-Oh   
Morti: Tranquila, primero tenemos que encontrar nuestros cinturones.   
Kumi: ¿Como los encontraremos?   
Moon: Eso dejarselo a mis pokémons, ¡SALIR TODOS!   
*De las pokeballs salieron todos los pokémons de Moon*   
Lance: Muy buena idea Moon   
Moon: Ahora nos partiremos e iremos cada una por una parte, Flamary ves con Kumi, Aquany tu con Morti, Beelzy tu con Lance y yo con Spiny.   
Todos: ¡SI!   
*Despues de andar mucho por toda la nave, Kumi y Morti encontraron los cinturones, y Moon y Lance encontraron a los legendarios y a Rocio*   
Moon: Qur bien, espero que Supi este bien, Draco rebienta las jaulas, ¿Que haces?   
Lance: Llamo a Morti para que venga.   
Moon: Vale, va Draco que no tenemos mucho tiempo   
*En ese momento aparecieron Artur, Marta, Zero, Melody y David con Supi, y Morti y Kumi con Gengar*   
Lance: Ya estais todos   
*Todos asintieron*   
Voz: Que bien tengo todas las moscas atrapadas, ahora si me he salido con la mia, os presento a vuestros clones   
*De detras de esa voz salieron un monton de pokémons, eran clones de los pokémons robados*   
Giovanni: JAJAJAJAJAJA...!!! Estais perdidos, sin nadie que os pueda ayudar, ni vuestra amiguita Moon.   
Moon: ¿Quien ha dicho eso? ¡PALETAZO!   
*De encima de una de las jaulas aparecio la figura de Moon, estaba sentada, a su lado aparecieron Absol, Spiny, Mewtwo y Rocio.   
Giovanni: ¡TU!¡PERO SI ESTABAS MUERTA!¡LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!   
*En ese momento Moon se puso de pie e hizo aparecer la barra*   
Rocio: Moon te ha engañado, se hizo pasar por muerta, ahora sabras cual es el poder de todos los elementos unidos.   
*En ese momento los cuatro guardianesse juntaron para formar una ataque descomunal contra su enemigo*   
Lugia: Concentraros y unir vuestros poderes.   
*Los amuletos empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, su poder iba llendo hacia la barra de Moon, cargandola de una gran poder sagrado, los legendarios también dieron parte de su inmenso poder para librarse de esa amenaza*   
Lance: Sera mejor que nos preparemos, esto explotara despues de este ataque.   
*De repente delante de Rocio se empezo a formar una barra tipo la de Moon pero con un sol en la punta, lo mismo le paso a Kumi solo que era más pequeña, pero también tenia un sol en la punta, y en Zero lo mismo, pero con una circunferencia (U¬¬, x decir algo) y dentro de ella una gota de agua y una llama de fuego*   
Rocio: ¿Que esta pasando?   
Karen: Vuestro poder a aumentado   
Lugia: Ahora con esas barras podreis canalizar ahi vuestro poder y no tendreis que depender del de Moon   
Zero: Muy bien, pues que se prepare   
*En ese momento todos menos los guardianes se teletransportaron a un lugar seguro*   
Moon: Cuando ataquemos iros, tengo que solucionar un problema.   
Los 3: ¡QUE!   
Absol: Atacar ya   
Los guardianes: ¡ATAQUE DEFINITIVO (N.A: ¬¬, no sabia k poner)!   
*Los ataque de los guardianes destruyeron parcialmente la nave y todos los clones, que no eran más que simple robots, entonces todos desaparecieron menos Moon*   
Giovanni: ¡NO ME MATES FANTASMA!   
Absol: U¬¬, ¡ES REAL, IDIOTA!   
Moon: No te voy a matar, solo quiero que me des la medalla que no me quisistes dar el dia que te venci   
Giovanni: Vale toma, pero sacame de aqui   
Moon: Vale, pero que no me entere que vuelvas a hacer daño a algun pokémon, si no te matare con mis propias manos (N.A: Vale, suena un poco sadico)   
Giovanni: Vale   
*Moon teletransporto a Giovanni a un lugar seguro segundos antes de que explotara la nave*   
Artur: Esta vez no se ha salvado   
Lance: Con lo buena entrenadora que era, no le he podido llegar a decir lo mucho que la queria   
*En ese momento aparecio Absol de la nada, un Dragonite con los ojos azules, encima de el estaba Moon*   
Absol: Hola, ahora viene Moon   
Moon: Hola, ya tengo lo que queria   
Rocio: ¿Que era?   
Moon: espero que tengas medallas suficientes para la liga pokémon   
Zero: Yo si las tengo, y no te pienso dejar ganar   
Kumi: Ni lo sueñes, ganare yo el trofeo de la liga   
Rocio: Eso ya lo veremos, lo ganare con la ayuda de Mew, Mewtwo y Lugia   
Lance: Aun faltan unos meses   
Karen: Iros preparando, este año si alguien de vosotros llega hasta nosotros os aremos sudar   
Ash: Eso ya lo veremos, ganare la liga y sere el mejor maestro del mundo entero (N.A: ¬¬, pero si es patetico)   
Misty: No sueñes tanto Ash .  
*Despues de todo el lio con Givanni, Rocio y compañia se han estado entrenando para la liga pokémon, les ha sido muy facil clasificarse, en las semifinales solo quedaron en pie Rocio, Moon, Kumi y Zero, Ash quedo eliminado en quartos por un tal Azuki, Zero lucho contra Moon, gano Moon por un potente golpe de Spiny, Rocio lucho contra Kumi, gano Rocio gracias a Lugia, ahora se estaba disputando el combate de finales*   
Comentarista 1: Bueno Roy, parece que este combate sera largo, dos buenas entrenadoras.   
Comentarista 2: Tienes razón Richy, en combates anteriores Rocio ha ganado usando solo a Lugia, Mew o Mewtwo, con una gran demostracion de habilidades.   
Comentarista 1: Si Roy, pero Moon tampoco se queda corta y no le ha sabido mal usar algun ataque descomunal para terminar rapido.   
Comentarista 2: Exacto, mientras que que ha Rocio le sabia mal debilitar a esos pequeños "monstriuitos" a Moon no le ha sabido nada mal, tiene la sangre fria esta entrenadora tan guapa y joven.   
Comentarista 1: Bueno que ya empieza el combate.   
Rocio: No te dejare ganar Moon, el trofeo sera mio.   
Moon: No pienso ser blanda con tus pokémons, preparate para quedar en el segundo lugar de la liga.   
Arbitro: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!   
Rocio: ¡ADELANTE TYPHLOSION!   
Moon: Sera facil ¡VE FLAMARY!   
*De las dos pokeballs salieron dos pokémons magnificos, de colores brillantes y preparados para luchar a la orden de su entrenadora*   
Comentarista 1: Vaya, vaya, dos de los mejores pokémons de fuego, esto sera interesante.   
Moon: Va Rocio ataca, mi Flareon ya esta listo.   
Rocio: Muy bien, si quieres perder al primer pokémon ya lo has hecho, ¡TYPHLOSION LLAMARADA!   
*Una gigantesca llamarada salio de la boca de Typhlosion, fue directamente hacia el Flareon de Moon, al cual le impacto de pleno*   
Comentaristas: ¡OUCH! Eso debe de doler.   
Comentarista 2: ¡PERO!¡FLAMARY A DESAPARECIDO!   
*Rocio y Typhlosion estaban buscando a Flareon por todas partes del campo, era imposible de que Moon lo hubiera retirado, tando ella, como Absol y Spiny estaban tranquilos esperando a que encontraran al pokémon de fuego, al fin Rocio se dio cuenta de donde estaba*   
Rocio: Typhlosion, esta debajo de ese agujero, debe de querer usar el excabar, haz otro agujero y atacalo desde abajo.   
*Typhlosion hizo caso de las ordenes de Rocio y cavo otro agujero, a los pocos minutos salio una descomunal columna de fuego seguida de un Typhlosion debilitado*   
Rocio: ¿Pero como?, Typhlosion vuelve, has hecho un buen trabajo, ¡VE UMBREON!.   
*De la pokeball de Rocio salio un fabuloso Umbreon, que no espero las ordenes de su entrenadora para apalizar a Flareon*   
Moon: Flamary aguanta, usa la polución y envenenalo.   
*Flareon hizo caso a su entrenadora y le envio al Umbreon una vola de veneno que enveneno al pobre Umbreon, despues Flareon cayo debilitado*   
Rocio: ¡BIEN! Ya he derrotado a tu primer pokémon.   
Moon: Podria soltar a Spiny sabiendo que solo te quedan Spiquicos, pero obto por ¡BELZZY! (N.A: Ese alias no viene de Belzeemon, si no del nombre de Jolteon en japones)   
*De la pokeball de Moon salio un Jolteon de colores claros y brillantes, preparado para luchar*   
Rocio: ¡EL NO!, Umbreon ves con cuidado con su patada doble.   
Moon: Belzzy, electrocañon.   
*Jolteon empezo a brillar muy fuerte, en la frente se le formo una especie de rayo, del cual salio disparado un potentisimo rayo que iba hacia Umbreon dejandolo paralizado, despues termino con su doble patada*   
Absol: ¬¬, no te da pena ni uno de los que tienes que proteger, mira que eres sadica   
Moon: Absol, un combate es un combate, no sere más debil por un pokémon u otro, lo que vale aqui es ganar.   
Comentarista 2: Vaya, Moon no tiene remordimientos de conciencia, le esta dando una paliza a su mejor amiga, ara lo que sea por ganar, por lo visto ahora ha sacado a Espeon.   
Comentarista 1: Pero, ¿que hace?, ha retirado a Jolteon, y a sacado a su Umbreon, a esta chica no le importa apalizar a quien sea por ganar.   
*Las otras cuatro peleas fueron muy rapidas, ya que Umbreon gano a Espeon, Lugia, Mew y Mewtwo*   
Arbitro: ¡Mewtwo no puede seguir, la ganadora es Moon!   
Moon: Te lo dije, tu equipo no tiene nada que hacer contra mis pokémon, suerte que no he soltado a Aquany o Draco.   
Rocio: Eres muy fuerte, espero que ganes a la Elite y a tu estimado Lance.   
*Despues de ganar la liga, al dia siguiente Moon tenia que competir contra Mento, le resulto facil usando a Spiny (Umbreon), despues le toco Koga, usando a Flamary (Flareon) y Bezzy (Jolteon) le resulto facilisimo, despues le toco Bruno pero Aquany (Vaporeon) y Supi (Espeon) le resulto también facil, quien más le costo fue Karen, suerte que conto con la ayuda de Spiny que termino de un formidable golpe de maestria, hoy le tocaba a Lance, su novio*   
Comentarista 2: Bueno Richy hoy Moon termina una vez de combatir, ¿crees que ganara al mismisimo Lance?, hasta ahora nadie a podido con el.   
Comentarista 1: Roy, a esta entrenadora sin remordimientos le resultara algo complicado, si no hubiera sido por su fiel Umbreon se hubiera quedado con la ganas de luchar contra su novio.   
Comentarista 2: Ya, se ha levantado mucha polemica cuando todo el mundo se entero del noviazgo de estos jovenes entrenadores, ¿crees que le dara ventaja?   
Comentarista 1: Creo que no, vamos a ver como se las apaña Moon en el campo de agua.   
Arbitro: ¡Combate a 6 pokémons, sin limite de tiempo, preparar vuestras pokeballs! y ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!   
*El estadio empezo a bramar de la multitud de gente que queria ver ese combate que prometia mucho*   
Lance: Bueno querida Moon, espero que no te enfades si pierdes contra mi.   
Moon: Me enfadare si veo algún punto de flaqueza en tus ordenes, ahora somos rivales.   
Lance: Muy bien, preparate para sufrir, ¡ADELANTE GYARADOS!   
Moon: ¡VE SUPI!   
*De la pokeball de Lance salio un esplendido Gyarados rojo que se fue directamente al agua, mientras que de la bola de Moon salio un estupendo Espeon de colores vivos y brillantes*   
Lance: Preparate querida Moony.   
...........................................................................................................   
Zero: Uy lo que acaba de decir.   
Rocio: Parece que Lance ara sufrir y sacar de quicio a Moon.   
Ash: T_T Ahi tendria que estar yo.   
Pikachu: Pika..........pi...........chu..............ka (Traduccion: No te preocupes Ash)   
...........................................................................................................   
Moon: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡SUPI SPIQUICO!   
Lance: Gyarados furia dragón   
*Supi empezo a enviar ondas spiquicas a Gyarados, mientras que él le enviaba una potentisima rafaga de llamas azuladas.   
Moon: Supi anulación y devuelvele la furia dragón.   
*Supi paro la furia dragón de Gyarados pero este creo un potentisimo torbellino que se trago a Supi y la furia dragón*   
Lance: Ya esta, tu primer pokémon debilitado.   
Moon: Supi aguanta, ¡HIPER RAYO!   
*Del torbellino llameante aparecio un rayo rojo y amarillo, que impacto de pleno en Gyarados, el cual paro el torbellino de golpe, cuando paro se vio al pobre Espeon debilitado*   
Arbitro: Supi debilitado, Gyarados gana   
*En ese momento Gyarados cayo rendido al suelo*   
Arbitro: Gyarados debilitado por agotamiento.   
Lance: Muy bien, ahora elijo a Aeridactyl.   
Moon: ¡ve Aquany!   
*De la pokeball de Lance salio un pokémon prehistorico que empezo a volar por encima del campo de batalla buscando a su oponente, mientras que la pokeball de Moon cayo al agua saliendo algún pokémon de tipo agua*   
Comentarista 1: Vaya, Moon a perdido ya a su primer pokémon, pero parece que no se da por vencida.   
Lance: No dejare que ganes, preparate para perder.   
Moon: eso no te lo crees ni tu, dis adios a tu Aerodactyl, Aquany hidro bomba   
*Del agua empezaron a salir descomunales columnas de agua, Aerodactyl las intentaba esquivar , pero la gran mayoria lo golpeaban*   
Lance: Aerodactyl, saca a Vaporeon del agua   
*Aerodactyl se fue hacia el Vaporeon camuflado de Moon, pero en ese momento una gran ola de agua se trago a Aerodactyl dejandolo completamente debilitado*   
Arbitro: Aerodactyl no puede combatir, Vaporeon gana.   
Moon: Que te habia dicho, muy bien Aquany, puedes desacerte de la armadura.   
*Mientras Lance guardaba a su pokémon, Vaporeon se iba viendo, y sorprendentemente no estaba en el agua como todos creian, si no que estaba en tierra, el publico de quedo asombrado*   
Lance: Muy bien querida Moon, esta vez no te lo dejare pasar, ¡VE KINGDRA!   
*La pokeball se fue directamente al agua, de ella salio un caballo de mar que parecia tener muy malas uvas*   
Lance: Termina con el, dragoaliento   
*Kingdra tiro una potente rafaga de llamas azules a Vaporeon, el cual no pudo esquivarlo y cayo debilitado*   
Arbitro: Vaporeon debilitado.   
Moon: Ahora veras como electrocuto a tu caballito de mar, ¡Ve Belzzy!   
*De la pokeball de Moon salio Jolteon, que ya estaba bien carado para luchar contra Kingdra*   
...........................................................................................................   
Comentarista 1: Vaya, Moon ha sacado a Jolteon.   
Comentarista 2: Jolteon, en anteriores combates le ha sacado de muchos apuros, ¿le servira ahora?   
...........................................................................................................   
Lance: Muy bonito tu Jolteon, pero terminare con ese arrogante, ¡KINGDRA TORBELLINO!   
Moon: Jolteon esquivalo y agilidad   
*Jolteon escapo del torbellino y empezo a correr a gran velocidad, casi no se podia no ver*   
Lance: Urrrrrg, Kingdra dragoaliento   
Moon: Jolteon pin misil   
*Kingdra consigui dar a Jolteon, pero el le envio una rafaga de agujas venenosas, mientras Kingdra hacia lo posible para aguantar Jolteon estaba dando "saltitos" de piedra en piedra de la parte que no tenia agua*   
Lance: Los dos sois bastante arogantes   
...........................................................................................................   
Rocio: Moon esta haciendo sufrir a Lance con su arrogante Jolteon   
Kumi: Es interesante ver como le saca de quicio   
Morti: Parece que ya se ha cansado de juguetear   
...........................................................................................................   
Moon: Belzzy, ya basta de bromitas, termina con tu ¡TRUENO!   
*El cielo empezo a nublarse y cargarse de electricidad, entonces empezaron a caer por todas partes del terreno grandes rayos, hasta que al fin uno cayo dentro del agua electrocutando al caballito*   
Arbitro: Kingdra elec..... debilitado, cambio de campo y descanso de 15 min   
Moon: Muy bien Belzzy, vuelve.   
...........................................................................................................   
Elm: Estas luchando muy bien Moon.   
Artur: Si continuas asi seguro que ganaras y se de una persona que estara muy orgullosa si ganas   
Moon: ¿Quien es?   
Artur: El campo de tierra esta listo, venga Moon gana y lo veras   
Moon: Vamos Spiny, vamos Absol, ganaremos   
Umbreon: UMBRE (Traduccion: ¡SI!)   
Absol: Sera facil, este tipo de campos se te dan mejor.   
...........................................................................................................   
Arbitro: El campo de tierra esta preparado, entrenadores preparad vuestras pokeballs y ¡que empiece el combate!   
Comentarista 2: Bueno Roy, solo quedan tres pokémons para que se termine la liga.   
Comentarista 1: Exacto, esta edicion de la liga ha sido muy buena, mejor que las anteriores, bueno vamos a dar un repaso a esta lucha   
Comentarista 2: Bueno, empecemos, en el primer combate por parte de Moon ha salido Espeon y por parte de Lance Gyarados, el combate fue muy bueno, Gyarados termino mareando a Espeon pero el aun antes de quedar debilitado le envio un buen hiper rayo, que termino con el pokémon de Lance despues del de Moon.   
Comentarista 1: En el segundo combate Lance opto por Aerodactyl, mientras que Moon por Vaporeon, el pequeño pokémon azul consiguio ganar al grandullon de su oponente con un golpe de maestria e inteligencia.   
Comentarista 2: Despues le fue Kingdra que termino con el listo Vaporeon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no pudo con el arrogante Jolteon de Moon, por lo visto Lance y Moon ya estan luchando.   
Moon: Vamos Flamary aguanta, usa el ataque polucion   
Lance: No podras contra Salamence (nuevo pokémon de las ediciones Ruby y Zafiro, nº 189), ataque tornado (no se si lo tiene )   
Moon: Cuidado Flamary, apartate y vuelve a usar la polucion.   
*Flamary consiguio darle a Salamence el cual quedo envenenado, despues Flamary cayo debilitado*   
Arbitro: Flareon debilitado   
Moon: Mierda, solo me quedan dos pokémons.   
Artur: ¡Moon aun tienes a Jolteon!   
Moon: Es verdad, aunque este cansado seguro que gana, ¡ADELANTE BELZZY!   
Lance: Ese arrogante no, Salamence Furia dragón   
Moon: Belzzy, electro cañón   
*Los dos pokemons ejecutaron sus ataques, los cuales chocaron de frente causando una gran explosion, cuando se pudo ver el estado de los dos pokemons el arbitro decidio*   
Arbitro: Salamence y Jolteon debilitados   
...........................................................................................................   
Rocio: Estas luchando muy bien.   
Misty: A este paso ganaras   
Ash: A mi no me apoyabas   
Misty: Porque se de sobras que ganas por suerte   
Kumi: Bueno no os peleeis   
...........................................................................................................   
Arbitro: Preparar pokeballs, y tirarlas al campo   
Lance: ¡ADELANTE CHARIZARD!   
Moon: ¡ADELANTE DRACO!   
*Cuando se vieron los dos pokémons el publico empezo a chillar y aplaudir, los dos pokemons de colores vivos no esperaron la orden de sus entrenadores para atacarse mutuamente, parecia que se conocian*   
Comentarista 1: Es la primera vez que veo un Dragonite con los ojos azules   
Comentarista 2: Se nota que es un buen pokémon.   
Moon: Draco pistola agua   
Lance: Charizard que no te toque, movimiento sismico.   
Moon: Esquivalo, rayo hielo   
Lance: Cuidado Charizard, lanzallamas   
Moon: Combatelo con una pistola agua   
*Los dos ataques se dieron de lleno, pero no les afecto a ninguno de los dos*   
Moon: Draco furia dragón   
Lance: Charizard furia dragón   
*Los dos pokemons crearon una bola de fuego azul que impacto una contra la otra y explotaron, creando una gran nuve de polvo por todo el estadio, cuando se disperso todo se vieron a los dos dragones de pie de pie, jadeando y intentandose recuperar, Lance y Moon se dieron unas miaradas furtivas. Entonces Moon miro a Draco y él entendio el mensaje, entonces Draco empezo a formar una bola de energia en su boca, sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos, llenos de furia*   
Comentaristas: ¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO!   
...........................................................................................................   
David: ¡No sera capaz de hacerlo!   
Rocio: ¿Lo que?   
David: Moon ha estado entrenando a Draco para que usara un ataque conjunto, Draco aun no lo sabe controlar.   
Rocio: Y, ¿Que ataque conjunto es?   
David: El hiper rayo y el enfado.   
...........................................................................................................   
Moon: Draco, ¿Preparado?   
*Draco asintio con la bola de energia en la boca*   
Moon: Draco, ¡ATAQUE HIPER RAYO-ENFADO!   
*El potentisimo rayo dío de pleno en Charizard, el cual salio volando hacia Lance por el impulso*   
Comentarista 1: Parece que Lance ha sido embestido por su Charizard   
Comentarista 2: No espera, Lance esta tirado al suelo, Moon va hacia el   
Comentarista 1: ¬¬ como no.   
Moon: Perdona Lance, no me he dado cuenta de que iba hacia a ti, ¿estas bien?   
Lance: Si, querida Moony.   
Moon: ¡TOMA!   
Comentarista 2: ¡OUCH! Ese puñetazo en la cara debe de doler, se ha quedado "incrustado" en el suelo   
Comentarista 1: Por lo visto Moon no le deja pasar de que le llamen "Moony" (¡LO ODIO!)   
Arbitro: ¿Estais listos para seguir?   
Los dos: Si   
Lance: *Pensando: mi pie, me lo he doblado* A lo que estabamos, solo me queda a... ¡DRAGONITE!   
Comentarista 2: Lance ha elegido a su descomunal Dragonite, ¿quien elegira Moon, a Absol o a Umbreon?   
Comentarista 1: Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos ha luchado, bueno Umbreon lucho en el combate final, pero Moon no quiso mostrar el poder de su Umbreon.   
Absol: Moon, dejame ir a luchar a mi, no quiero que salga Spiny   
Moon: No, dije que no usaria ningun legendario y no lo are, a parte Spiny quiere demostrar el poder de las chicas, ¿verdad pequeña   
Spiny: Umbre (traduccion: si)   
Moon: Ve Spiny   
Comentarista 1: Al final Moon no usara a nigun legendario   
Comentarista 2: Este combate a durado mucho, ya esta saliendo la luna   
...........................................................................................................   
Rocio: Va Moon ganale   
Misty: Demuestra lo poderosas que somos las chicas   
Kumi: Debilitalo   
...........................................................................................................   
Moon: Spiny rayo consufso   
Lance: Dragonite vuela y ataca   
Moon: Esquivale, finta   
Lance: Dragonite aguanta, ataque ala   
Moon: Spiny que no te toque, chirrido.   
Lance: Aguanta el ruido, usa tu ciclon   
Moon: Aguanta el ataque, intenta salir de ahi con tu finta   
Comentarista 1: Este combate esta que arde, tanto Dragonite como Umbreon no estan cansados tenemos para rato aun   
*Dragonite y Umbreon se pasaron los siguientes 30 min dandose golpes de velocidad y habilidad, hasta que ya estaban casi rendidos, eran las 23h cuando se estaba finalizando el combate*   
Moon: Has luchado muy bien, pero ya es hora de terminar   
Lance: Tienes razon, Dragonite termina con ella, Hiper rayo   
Moon: Spiny Bola Sombra   
*Dragonite creo un rayo de color rojo y amarillo, mientras que Umbreon creaba una bola fantasmagorica , las dos bolas impactaron de pleno creando una descomunal columna espesa de tierra, no se veia absolutamente nada*   
Todos: O_o   
Moon: Spiny luz lunar estes donde este   
Comentarista 1: Parece que este combate se ha terminado, ahora solo nos falta saber quien ha ganado de los dos   
Comentarista 2: La espesa capa de tierra ya se ha dispersado gracias a los pokémons voladores, atentos a lo que dice el arbitro   
Arbitro: Dragonite no puede combatir, la ganadora de la liga pokémon de este año es ¡MOON!   
Moon: ¡SI!¡GANE!¡MUY BIEN HECHO SPINY!   
*Rocio y compañia se fueron hacia Moon para felicitarla por su expectacular combate, en ese momento aparecio Lance cojeando*   
Moon: ¿Que te ha pasado?   
Lance: Cuando me he apartado me he doblado el tobillo, pero no es nada serio, estoy feliz de que hayas ganado, ahora formaras parte de la Elite Pokémon.   
*Moon se tiro a los brazos de Lance (al estilo romantico), al dia siguiente dejaron los entrenadores descansar para la entrega de trofeos*   
Artur: Moon creo que no fue buena idea tirarle su Charizard encima   
Moon: ¿Por que lo dices?   
Rocio: Porque viene en muletas.   
Moon: Pobecito, ¿estas bien?   
Lance: Si, solo tengo una fracturilla en el tobillo y na más   
Kumi: Lance, ¿saves donde esta Morti?   
Lance: no   
Zero; yo si, estaba hablando con una chica pelirroja   
Kumi: ¬¬, una chicaaaaaaaaaa   
Moon: Zero, ¿no seria: alta, con los ojos entre azul y gris y entre unos 28-30 años?   
Zero: Si, igualita como la has descrito   
Kumi: ¡ESA ZORRA ESTA HABLANDO CON MI MORTI!¡LA VOY A MATAR!   
Moon: Kumi, ni lo intentes, esa zorra es la novia de Artur, si es quien pienso que es   
*En ese momento aparecio Morti con la chica que habia descrito Moon, se acerco a Artur le dio un besito en la mejilla y se quedo mirando a Moon, ella (Moon) no se podia creer lo que estaba viendo*   
Voz: Moon, ¿No me reconoces?   
David: Moon se ha quedado parada, parece que ha visto un fantasma   
Rocio: ¿Que es eso que se le cae del ojo?   
Zero: Es imposible que sea una...   
Rocio, Zero, David, Kumi y Mewtwo: ¡UNA LAGRIMA!   
*Moon se fue directamente hacia aquella chica que ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y entonces Moon rompio a llorar* (N.A: La verdadera Moon (la k escribe esto) NUNCA ara eso)   
Mewtwo: (sorprendido) Moon esta llorando, ¿pero como?   
David y Artur: Normal que llore   
Rocio: Haber David empieza a contar   
Artur: ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando vinimos a la liga Marta no vino con nosotros?   
Rocio: Si, ¿eso que tiene que ver con eso de ahi?   
David: Resulta que Moon le tiene mucho afecto a Marta (N.A: En la realidad si) y cuando estabamos a mitad de entrenamiento para acceder a la liga Marta se tuvo que ir a Houen y no se pudo quedar para ayudar a Moon en su entrenamiento.   
Artur: Moon estubo a punto de dejar el entrenamiento, pero sus pokémons no le dejaron que se rindiera y prosiguio con el.   
Rocio: Interesante, y eso que la ultima vez que se vieron en islas naranja por poco se matan.   
David: Ya, pero Moon le tiene mucho afecto a Marta, ella siempre la ha ayudado.   
Absol: Ahora Moon esta feliz   
*Al dia siguiente se dieron los diplomasy los trofeos*   
Comentarista 1: Bueno hoy se termina la liga pokémon, ha sido muy interesante.   
Comentarista 2: Vamos a ver los resultados, aunque nos los podemos imaginar   
*Ash quedo en octavo lugar, Zero en cuarto, al podium subieron Kumi con el tercer lugar, Rocio con el segundo y Moon con el primero*   
Comentarista 2: Y ahora Lance entregara el titulo a Moon para que si quiere pueda pertenecer a la elite pokémon.   
Lance: Ahora Moon que has ganado a la Elite tienes el derecho a pertenecer en ella, ¿quieres pertenecer?   
Moon: Si   
*Lance le dio a Moon un diploma en que decia que era parte de la Elite four, ahora la Elite quedaba asi:   
Mento con sus pokémon Spiquicos, Koga con sus pokémon Veneno, Karen con sus pokémons Siniestros y Moon con sus alieniacion variada y si los conseguias ganar luchabas contra Lance y sus pokémon Dragón*   
Karen: Espero que esta noche vengais a la fiesta que daremos la Elite   
Rocio: ¿Podemon ir?   
Mento: Claro que si   
Zero: Pero, ¿esas fiestas no son solo para los lideres de gimnasio y los que pertenecen y pertenecian a la Elite?   
Morti: Si, pero esta vez Lance que es el jefe de todo a querido hacer una excepcion y os deja venir.   
Todos: ¡BIEN!   
...........................................................................................................   
Rocio: Como molan estas fiestas, ¿verdad Mew?   
Mew: Si, pero hasta en una fiesta de "relax" Mewtwo y Lugia o paran de pelarse   
Mewtwo: Estupido pokémon, te das aires de grandeza por tener una novia pokémon   
Lugia: No tengo la culpa de que no le gustes a ninguna pokémon   
Mewtwo: Pero le gusto a Rocio   
Lugia: Pero es humana   
Rocio: T_T siempre igual, Moon haz algo   
Moon: Ni un dia, Spiny, Absol encargaros de ellos   
Absol: A este paso los matare   
Moon: Ni lo intentes, estoy cansadisima, creo que me ire a dormir   
Kumi: ¿Donde viviras ahora?   
Moon: Con Lance, esta claro   
Todos: Haber que haceis   
Rocio: Moon solo tiene 18 años para esas cosas   
Moon: Soy mayor de edad, a parte el dormira en el sofa   
Lance: ¬¬, no habia.....   
Moon: Callate ;), bueno espero veros en la proxima liga dentro de dos años   
Rocio: ¿Dentro de dos años habra otra?   
Morti: Si, a vosotros os tocaria ir a Houen si quereis participar en la proxima liga.   
Rocio: Pos yo me apunto, y dentro de dos años vendre y ganare   
Moon: No puienses que te lo dejare tan facil, la proxima vez estare más preparada, hasta otra   
Lance: Bueno, yo también me voy, no nos sigas Rocio   
Rocio: Jo, queria grabaros   
Lance y Moon: ¬¬ ¡NI LO INTENTES!   
Zero: Rocio quieren intimidad, vamos a divertirnos   
Rocio: Si, vamos Mewtwo para de pelearte de con Lugia y a bailar   
Mewtwo: ¡QUE! .  
FIN 


End file.
